


Teen Titans: Titans Together

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [1]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Childhood Friends, Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Robert Long is called Robbie Troy in this bc yeah i said so, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Six years after a tragic event the Teen Titans are reformed by Mar'i Grayson.Her team includes her step sister Lian Harper aka Red Arrow, her step brother Robbie Troy aka Wonder Boy, Don and Dawn Allen aka the Tornado Twins, Cerdian aka Aquakid, Carrie Kelley aka Catgirl, and Lucy Quinzel aka Jester.





	1. Mar'i

May 2030

Mar'i Grayson had been Robin since she was eight. Her Aunt Cass was Batman and had trained her for months before she could become Robin. Before that her dad had been coaching her in acrobats and gymnastics. Her mom taught her how to use her powers.

She had been so happy on that day when she was given her Robin suit and now at thirteen, she was giving her aunt Helena a Robin suit. Helena was eleven, only two years younger than her.

"Helena, are you ready?" Mar'i asked her.

Helena nodded. "You and Aunt Cass have trained me for months. And I'm my mother's daughter; I know the streets of Gotham like the back of my hand." 

Mar'i handed Helena the suit. "Me and Aunt Babs designed it. We took a little bit of inspiration from your mom." 

Helena touched the suit. "The gloves have cat claws. Thanks, Mars. You're the best." 

"It was no problem. Besides, I have my own path to follow." 

"Wow, dramatic much?"

"I'm gonna reform the Teen Titans." Mar'i said.

Helena's eyes widened. "That's awesome! Can I join?"

"When your thirteen, sure thing." 

The Teen Titans disbanded years ago, the last roster of them being lead by Mar'i's Uncle Damian and trained by her mom. Her dads were both apart of the five founders; the fabulous five.

Now she was gathering her own team, starting with her sister; Lian Harper. Also a member of Damian's Teen Titans despite the fact that she joined at twelve. However, she when there when it disbanded when she was fifteen.

"Li!!!" Mar'i banged on her older sister's apartment door. 

Lian opened it and glared. "What the fuck has gotten into you? It's like the ass crack of dawn."

"It's noon." Mar'i pointed out.

"Same thing." Lian shrugged.

"I want to reform the Teen Titans. And I want you to be the mentor kind of person. Are you in?" Lian was just twenty, almost twenty-one, but out of anyone she, except for Mar'i's mom, had the most experience with the Titans (Teen or otherwise).

Lian smiled. "Of course I'm in. Wait, if you're not Robin anymore, what are you gonna go by?"

"Nightstar." 

"Really? Mars that's literally Nightwing and Starfire put together."

"Says the third Speedy."

"Says the… hold up I gotta do the math… sixth Robin. Wait, there was also the We Are Robin people..." 

"Point taken. Anyway, meet me at the old Titan Tower tomorrow at noon." Mar'i said.

"How about you just pick me up? I mean you can fly…" 

"Just be there, please? Even if I can't bring you." 

"Ugh fine. You're lucky I love you."

"Love ya too, Lian." 

The next person or well people on her list were Dawn and Don Allen; the Tornado Twins.

Mar'i decided to Skype them. Much easier to chase them down through the internet than in real life. 

She was greeted by the faces of her favorite fourteen-year-old speedster twins. 

"Hey guys!" Mar'i smiled.

"Yo Mars, how's it hanging?" Dawn asked.

"Good. I am reforming the Teen Titans. Are you both in or out?" She asked the same thing she asked Lian.

Dawn smiled. "I'm in." 

Don frowned. "I don't know…" 

"Come on, Donny, it'll be fun." Mar'i said.

"Yeah plus what's one Tornado Twin without the other?"

"Fine." Don nodded.

"Yay!" Both Dawn and Mar'i said.

Dawn hugged her brother.

"Meet me at the old Titan tower tomorrow at noon." Mar'i said before hanging up.

The fourth member she had to recruit also had to be called. And thank X'hal that Atlantis had modern technology that was waterproof.

Cerdian answered slower than the twins but Mar'i already knew they would be. She smiled when the sixteen-year-old answered.

"Hey Mar'i, how's it going?" They asked.

"I'm reforming the Teen Titans!" 

"What?"

"Reforming the Teen Titans."

"Damn, really?"

"Yeah we're meeting at the old Titan tower tomorrow at noon. You in?"

"Sure. I'll come." They said.

Only one more child of the founding five remained to get on board. Robbie Troy. Mar'i's brother. He was seventeen and was the best big brother Mar'i could ask for.

Mar'i knocked on his window. Hopefully, he wasn't on Paradise Island. She didn't think that her mom and Donna would be visiting that place but there was always a chance.

Robbie opened the window and smiled. "Cerdian already told me what you're up to." He said.

"Fucking Cerdian." Mar'i sighed.

"I'm in. I mean you need Wonder Boy, who else will be the heavy hitter?" 

"Me, Cerdian, or I can find someone else." Mar'i pointed out.

Robbie stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever. Who else besides you and Cerdian is joining?" 

"Dawn and Don are. Also, Lian is going to be our adult supervision." 

"Didn't she do a backflip off a building for ten bucks just last week?" Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Five bucks and a piece of gum actually." Mar'i nodded.

"The real adults are probably gonna try sending in someone who's not as reckless but I think Lian is the best so like if they do try to do that I'll help get rid of them." 

Mar'i laughed. "Also Jester and Catgirl have agreed to join." 

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope. Lucy is more than happy to join and Carrie is being forced to come by her moms who I let overhear me asking her to join." Mar'i said.

"Which one are you gonna be kissing?" 

Mar'i punched his shoulder. "Neither." 

"Whatever you say." Robbie said.

Mar'i returned home with a smile on her face. Her dads were in the kitchen making dinner. Lian always said they couldn't cook but Mar'i liked their cooking; her Tamaranean taste buds were different from Lian's human ones.

Besides they could cook some things without burning it or making it look like something out of a horror movie.

"Mar'i? That you?" Roy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad." Mar'i yelled before heading towards the kitchen.

Her dad was at the stove stirring something in a pot. Probably pasta since Mar'i could smell garlic bread in the oven.

"How was school?" Dick asked.

"It was good. Only one more week left." 

"And how was working with your aunt today?" Roy asked as Mar'i got a can of soda from the fridge. 

"I gave Robin to Helena but I'm still going to be working with Aunt Cass." Mar'i answered.

Both her dads looked at her. She hadn't told them she was giving up Robin.

"I guess that's why there's a garment bag on your bed from your mom." Dick remarked.

"Huh? I only told Cass, Babs, Helena, and Lian." 

"Guess you got ratted out." Roy said. 

Mar'i nodded. She didn't tell any of her parents that she was gonna quit being Robin. "My money's on Lian. Or mom just sent me another Tamaranean outfit." 

Dick smiled. "I remember when your Uncle Jay became Robin. He was trying to think of a new hero name and asked me for help. He was shocked when I told him Robin would work." 

"Better than how he reacted about Tim." Roy added. 

"Yeah but that doesn't count since Jason was all pit minded."

"Plus Tim couldn't help but laugh about the fact that Jason was in his original Robin costume. I still can't believe that." 

Dick laughed. Mar'i rolled her eyes. Old people were so weird.

Mar'i slipped up to her room after dinner. On her bed was a black garment bag and an envelope. 

Mar'i opened the envelope first. Inside had a short note.

'Barbara told us about you passing on Robin and we had this made. Love Mom and Donna.'

Mar'i smiled as she opened the garment bag. 

One of the things inside was a silver crown. The purple gem in the middle was shaped like a star. Mar'i picked it up and examined it. 

It was like the crown her mom once wore but also very similar to one Donna wore.

The other thing was a purple romper with a silver neckline that was shaped similar to her dad's old Nightwing suit design. 

Then there was a purple mask and silver colored boots. And a silver necklace-collar thing. 

Mar'i smiled. Nightstar was born.


	2. Titans Together

Lian had been a Titan before; hell she even lived at the Titan Tower when she was a kid so to come back to see it in bad shape broke her heart.

Though this wasn't the Tower she lived in. This was the newer old that she fought for. That she nearly died for. In some ways, it had been a second home for her. It's where she went when she was going through a short rebellious phrase. 

She was the first one there; those kids must be taking their sweet time. She actually didn't know who was coming. She guessed Robbie and Cerdian would be at least. Robbie was Mar'i's stepbrother from Kory and Donna. And then Cerdian was one of Mar'i's closest friends. There was no way Mar'i didn't invite them.

She went up to the statue in the courtyard. It was of the fabulous five; Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. Her family. 

A bloodstain covered the base of the statue. She had failed all those years ago. She didn't deserve to be back here but Mar'i wanted her to be here. Mar'i was the only reason she was back here.

"Red Arrow." A voice said. Lian looked behind herself to see Catgirl and Jester. Carrie Kelley and Lucy Quinzel. Yeah that Quinzel, just like Harleen so Lian has a soft spot for that kid.

"Nightstar here yet?" Lian asked.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Robin. Mars. Mar'i. Mar'iand'r. My sister." Lian said.

"She's going by Nightstar now?" Lucy asked.

Lian nodded.

"Helena is the newest Robin." Carrie smiled proudly. Helena was the first Catwoman's daughter and Carrie was the recently adopted daughter of the current Catwoman, Holly Kane and her wife Bette, the current Batwoman. They were family. 

"But no, Nightstar isn't here yet. Aquakid and Wonder Boy are." Lucy shook her head.

"Five minutes till noon." Lian noted.

Mar'i landed on Titan island only a minute before noon. Her dads had caught her sneaking out and she had to come up with a cover. She told them that Lian and her were gonna do some sisterly bonding over kicking bad-guy butt. So, of course, Roy drove her over to Lian's apartment. Mar'i was glad Lian left a note saying she went to get food for her dog and Roy left her to go into the apartment alone.

They couldn't know what they were really doing.

Mar'i flew up to the group she had called to the Tower. 

"Hey guys! You're all here!" She cheered. Wonder Boy. Red Arrow. Aquakid. Catgirl. Jester. The Tornado Twins. And herself; Nightstar.

"So Nightstar, huh?" Robbie asked her.

"Yup. So everyone here understands what it means to be reforming the Teen Titans?" Mar'i asked.

Everyone nodded but Lian.

Instead, Lian walked towards her. "We have lots of work to do. The Tower hasn't been renovated since it was last attacked. Anyone here good with tech?" 

"I am." Carrie piped up.

Cerdian tapped on Lian's shoulder. "I also am handy with tech."

"Great. You and Catgirl are gonna go get the systems online. The mainframe and other shit is in a room that literally has a sign." Lian said.

The two nodded before heading towards the Tower. Mar'i smiled as Lian directed them all. 

Don and Dawn were to fix any damage around the tower. Mar'i and Robbie were on heavy lifting. Lucy was to help Lian with cleaning and some minor quick fixes.

Cerdian connected a wire to another. One of the computer screens turned on. "So Catgirl, how'd you end up as Catgirl?" They asked.

Catgirl sighed. "Weird luck. How did you become Aquakid?" 

"Family tradition." They shrugged. Their mom had actually been pissed when they told her that they were going to be a hero. Sure, their dad was proud but it took some convincing for their mom to be on board.

"Did family also taught you engineering?" Catgirl snarled.

"Haha no. I got into on my own when I went to a land high school for a year." Cerdian laughed.

"Oracle taught me some stuff while I was being trained by Catwoman and Batwoman. The new ones, obliviously. But I was always interested in it. Gadgets and shit." 

Cerdian smiled. Catgirl didn't seem so bad. Sure she was probably a thief but she didn't seem so bad.

Robbie picked up an upside-down table. "To believe what happened here was only a few years ago…" 

Mar'i rolled her eyes. "It was six years ago. It's been nearly a decade without any Titans being a team." 

Robbie nodded. His moms were Troia and Starfire; Titans through and through. He didn't tell them about Mar'i and her plan. Not after what happened.

"I'm surprised Lian agreed to come." He tested the waters with his sister.

"She agreed easily. She's more of a Titan than anyone. Even our parents. Technically she's been apart of this since she was a small child." Mar'i said.

"But is she okay? I mean she was here six years ago."

"...I didn't think to ask. Fuck. I'll talk to her later. Whenever we have a private moment." Mar'i swore as she left the room.

Robbie would talk to her later after she talked to Lian. He sighed as he picked up a bullet. 

Lucy scrubbed at a bloodstain on the floor as the lights flickered off and on. What were Aquakid and Carrie doing?

"I think we're nearly done." Lian said from across the roof.

"Yeah. Just this room and the statue in the front." Lucy smiled.

"No." Lian hissed.

"What?" Lucy was taken back.

"The blood on the statue stays. As a reminder." Lian said.

"But someone died…" 

"No. That person didn't die. I bled on that statue for over an hour and I lived." Lian said.

"Oh." Lucy decided it was time to shut up. Obviously Lian had some issues and needed a reminder that she bled a lot. 

Dawn ran through the Tower as fast as she could. "Don's been stabbed! We have trouble!" She screamed over and over. Tears rolled down behind her mask. Sure her and Don had fast healing abilities but the others didn't.

They had only been here for a few hours and someone had already attacked them. Maybe this was all a mistake. 

She screamed until she got back to where she left Don. 

Her brother was fighting with the attacker.

She joined him as the others arrived. No one attacked her brother and got away with it.

No one.


	3. Cheshire 2.0

Lian stared in shock. The attacker looked and moved in a familiar manner. 

And the green. The gold. The headband. And the nails. She could see his nails; how long and sharp they were.

He was dressed like her mom. That made her blood boil. She touched the scars on her cheek; a reminder of the pain she had been through. She loved her mom but there were a few years where she wasn't safe or good to be around.

"Who the fuck are you?" She screamed as she lifted up her bow and reached for an arrow.

He smiled. "They call me Cheshire." 

Lian docked an arrow in her bow. Oh, she wanted to shoot this fucker with an arrow that would maim him but she went with one that will just cover him in clay. 

Mar'i threw a starbolt at him as Lain shot an arrow. 

He dodged both as Dawn tried to tackle him. The arrow almost got Dawn. Lian cursed.

The copycat threw a knife at her. Lian hissed in pain as it cut her arm as she tried to move out of the way. But it was only a small cut.

"I'm just here for the Tornado Twins. Just let me kill them and this will all be over." He sighed. Lian laughed. No way in hell was she gonna hand over a couple of kids to this asshole.

This little boy was gonna get his ass kicked.

And then she was going to kick whoever hired him's ass. 

Mar'i kept blasting star bolts at the feline-themed attacker. Assassin. Who sent him? And why would they send a Cheshire copycat? 

But that didn't matter right now. All the matter was that her friends and family were safe from this jerk.

Mar'i held back another bolt as Lucy started fighting him; her hammer against his knives. This freak was dressed like Lian's mom; what a jerk.

She let sent one at his back. "Sorry Jester!" She yelled as the assassin fell on top of Lucy.

"I'm fine." Lucy yelled back, kicking him to the side.

He quickly got up and ran into the Tower.

"Who's ready to play a game of chase?" Mar'i called down to her teammates. Teammates! That made her feel excited. They were the Teen Titans. They could handle one guy. Right?

Carrie followed the assassin into the tower. Bette and Holly had taught her about the first Cheshire; Lian Harper's mom. Jade Nguyen. Deadly weapons. She was skilled in multiple martial arts. Her poisonous nails and the use of poison made a great villain. And an interesting hero.

But the most important thing was that she was dangerous. Very dangerous.

However she wasn't taught anything about this guy. He was about her age and she had no idea if he was as dangerous as the first Cheshire.

Okay he probably was at least close to being as dangerous as Cheshire. But he was still young and reckless. He had no clear plan but to just try to kill Dawn and Don.

Lucy's ass hurt like a bitch. That Cheshire guy might move like he was weightless but he was still heavy. She was probably gonna have a bruise. 

She dragged her feet as the others ran off after Cheshire. What? She was a normal girl; aside from her biological father being the Joker. Sure Carrie and Lian were normal too. However, Carrie was trained by Catwoman and Batwoman. And then Lian was trained by Arsenal, Nightwing, the past Red Arrow, Blue Arrow, both Green Arrows, the past Black Canary, and Troia. 

Lucy was just the daughter of the ex villains Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. She had little training and relied heavily upon her hammer and a few special plants from her Mama Pam. But those plants were for extreme emergencies or treating wounds.

But she was going to help as much as possible. Lucy picked up the pace and went into the tower. She didn't know Don and Dawn very well but she knew they sure as hell didn't deserve to die.

Dawn had to find that bastard. He hurt her brother; her twin. Sure Don was healing already but that was beside the point. Cheshire attacked him with the means to kill him and her. 

"Dawn." Don said. 

She looked over at him. "What?" 

"Calm down. I'm okay. You're doing that face Mom makes when one of us is on the news." 

Dawn huffed. "I am not. I'm just pissed and plan on punching Cheshire." 

"Whatever you say. I'm perfectly fine, fast healing remember?" Don touched her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just find him."

Don sighed at his sister. She was always so protective.

Despite being reckless as hell, she didn't like him getting hurt. But she had her reasons. He knew that. He also had his reasons to be less reckless than her.

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll find Cheshire and he'll be locked up. We'll be safe." He assured her.

"Okay. Okay." Dawn groaned.

Robbie looked into the bedroom. It was empty of any living soul. However, he still stepped inside.

On the wall was a vintage Wendy the Werewolf Slayer poster and a photo.

He looked closely at the photo and his heart sank. He was only a few years younger than the youngest of the last Teen Titans; seeing their dead faces made him feel sick. And the ones who were alive looked so different; so young and happy.

Robbie wandered over to the dresser. He looked in the top drawer and smiled when he found an old Speedy costume. This had been Lian's room. 

Thank gods it didn't belong to a dead person. He closed the drawer and left the room. There was an assassin to catch after all.

Cerdian chased the assassin around the gym. 

"Aw little fishstick, getting tired?" Cheshire asked. 

Cerdian rolled their eyes. "Nope. Perks of being not human, kitty cat." 

Cheshire frowned and threw a knife at them. Where did he keep getting those? They dodged it.

They moved closer to the doors to the pool. It was either empty or full of scummy water. Either way would work. Cerdian took a deep breath as Cheshire moved closer with two throwing knives. 

They could feel the water. They called for it. 

Soon they stood with a soak and smelly Cheshire who started coughing. 

They lifted him up; wrapped their arms around him. "I guess I forgot cats don't like water," Cerdian smirked.

They threw him on the ground. Cheshire groaned as they used the gross water to form ice around him.

Cerdian then went over to an intercom box and called the whole tower.

"I got Cheshire. Meet me out front in five." They said.

Lian smiled when she saw Cerdian with an ice-covered Cheshire. Everyone else surrounded the would-be assassin as well. They looked like a team even though there hadn't been much teamwork today. But seeing them all together with a defeated foe made her feel ready to be a mentor.

"Great. Now let's call someone who isn't the Justice League or my family to deal with him." Lian said.

Mar'i shook her head and pointed behind Lian. "Speak of the devil." Her sister said.

Lian turned around to see members of the Justice League. 

Troia, Batman, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Blue Arrow, Black Canary, Aquawoman, Aquaman, Max Mercury, Starfire, and Batwoman. 

And her dads even though they were retired heroes, of course, they were here.

"There better be a good explanation for this." Troia, aka Donna Troy, asked.

"Uhh," Lian now realized she was the adult in this situation. "I blame Nightstar over there."


	4. Caught

Lian's dads went to talk to Mar'i, probably because Mar'i was thirteen and Lian was an adult. Besides, they'll yell at her later for not telling them.

So she was left with her aunts and uncle to judge her.

"Why would you come back here?" Blue Arrow, aka Mia Dearden, asked Lian. Her aunt looked pissed.

Connor sighed. "You or any of the kids could have been hurt or killed." 

Sin just watched her. Sin who was only a few years older than her and was there on that day. She was a Titan back then too.

Back when their friends died. Traya. Jai. Maxine. Rani. Arthur.

Five dead teenagers. Traya; mechanic age eighteen. Electrocuted. Jai; tech support age fifteen. Beaten. Maxine; Animal Girl age fourteen. Stabbed. Rani; Time Master age fifteen. Shot. Arthur; Aqualad age sixteen. Set on fire.

The rest of them were lucky to be alive. Lisa with a sharp piece of Kryptonite being stuck in her side. Chris was also stabbed with Kryptonite. Damian was shot multiple times. Mara was stabbed and had the word traitor carved into her back. Irey was beaten half to death. Sin was strangled to the point of passing out on top of being stab; Lian saved her but then Lian was shot.

All done by the Demon's Fist working with H.I.V.E.

The Teen Titans disbanded after and hadn't reformed until now.

"Maybe it's time for the Titans to be back. You already have an impressive team." Sin smiled.

"What??" Mia and Connor looked at her. Lian smiled. 

Cerdian sighed. "Please don't call my parents, Jackson, Lorena." 

Aquaman, Jackson Hyde, looked at them. "I won't. Not yet. But I do think you guys are onto something here. The Teen Titans were like family to me." 

"And I wouldn't tell them shit." Lorena said.

"Thanks. Mom wasn't happy I became Aquakid and dad might be a little proud but he worries way too much." Cerdian said.

"Your dad was one of the founding members of the Teen Titans; he's probably going to be proud of you and happy to see you following his footsteps. And your mom might be happy to see you making new friends." Jackson said, ruffling Cerdian's hair.

Cerdian smiled. Jackson was right. Their parents would be proud of them even if they didn't fully support the superhero lifestyle anymore. 

"Doesn't change the fact that they're gonna lecture me. Tula's going to be excited, she loves hearing about Dad's adventures." 

Lorena laughed. "Yeah and I'm sure that little Tula is going to one day be my little sidekick and I would want her to be able to join the Titans. The Titans are more than just a team; we're family. Forever." 

Carrie smiled. "You were right, Bette." 

Batwoman smirked. "I always am. Holly said to tell you she won't be home tonight." 

"Again?" Carrie sighed.

"I know. I think she's stealing again… but we'll figure it out, okay? For now, let's be celebrating you joining a team." Bette hugged her.

Carrie hugged her back. Holly and Bette adopted her just last year. She had been Catgirl for three years now but their daughter for only ten months. 

And in the last month Holly had been disappearing for days at a time.

Lucy sighed when Bette came up to her with Carrie. "I know you're not gonna yell at me so why bother coming over here?" 

"Because my wife calls your moms her family. And besides, it has to look like someone is talking to you." Bette said.

Carrie nodded. "You looked lonely." 

"That's cuz none of the other heroes feel the need to talk to me. I'm the daughter of villains." 

"Lian's mom is an assassin. Mar'i's great great grandfather was a Talon for the Court of Owls. Not to mention that her grandma is Talia al Ghul. Her Uncle Jason was Red Hood. I'm adopted by Catwoman. People just need to get over it." Carrie said.

Lucy smiled.

Bette nodded. "They probably don't know how to approach you. Your biological father was just an all-around asshole." 

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy said.

Dawn looked down at her feet.

"I can't believe you two snuck off without telling anyone. Your parents have been worried sick." Bart said.

Dawn felt embarrassed. They should have told someone they were leaving instead of just taking their suits and not saying a word. That's what Don told her on the way there, of course, but why would she listen? That idea didn't sound fun until now.

Don tried his best not to make eye contact with Bart. 

"Not to mention your mom has been calling both your phones and you two haven't even bothered to answer them." Bart said.

"And we're very sorry." Don said. He was not going to mention the fact the assassin was after them. Bart would freak. Then he would tell Don's parents and Jenni and they would all freak. And his mom would tell Wally and Wallace and they would freak. And Wally would tell Irey and Irey would freak.

Basically his whole family would freak if they knew him and Dawn had an assassin attack them with the purpose of killing them. He would tell them later but after things calmed down a bit.

Robbie smiled sheepishly at his moms.

"An assassin attacked and you didn't call anyone. Why?" Kori asked.

"Because we are heroes in our right." Robbie answered.

"Okay that's fair. But still. You guys have no training as a team." Donna said.

Robbie shrugged. "Mar'i, Carrie, and Lucy work together all the time. Me, Mar'i, and Lian work together as well. Cerdian and I also have paired up. And Don and Dawn literally only work together." 

Donna sighed. "Not the point. Someone could have gotten hurt." 

"Donna, maybe he's right." Kori said.

"Huh?" Donna and Robbie both looked at her.

"I trained many of the Titans and I think he's right. They all have the right idea. It's time for the Teen Titans to reform." Kori said.

Donna nodded. "I suppose you're right. Besides the Titans are family and prepares the kids for working on a team." 

Mar'i crossed her arms. "Nobody got badly hurt so I don't get what the big deal is." 

Dick sighed. "The name Cheshire is a very dangerous one. If that kid is going by that then he means trouble." 

"And what if someone got hurt or killed?" Her aunt Steph, Nightwing, asked.

"Lucy and Carrie are normal humans. They could have died." Her aunt Cass, Batman, said.

"But no one did!" Mar'i pouted. 

"Mar'iand'r Donna Grayson. Do not raise your voice." Dick snapped at her.

"Sorry but no one died. And we sorta worked together. We can be a team if you guys just give us a chance." Mar'i said.

"Roy… honey can you contribute?" Dick asked. 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, listen, Mars… you should have at least talked to us about this." Roy said.

"I've heard you guys talk about the Titans before. I thought you guys wouldn't like the idea." Mar'i frowned.

"I mean we wouldn't but we would support you." Dick said.

"Yeah, starlight, you should have told us. Anyway, that assassin… he looks an awful lot like Lian, doesn't he?" Roy said.

Mar'i looked over at Cheshire. He was right. The guy did look a lot like Lian. A lot like Jade Nguyen. Like the first Cheshire. "Yeah. He does." She said.

"Roy…" Dick started.

"Nah he can't be mine. He's too young. But Jade had many lovers over the years. I could ask Artemis but she's still in space and not taking my calls just because I ate her mint chocolate ice cream." Roy said.

"DNA test?" Cass asked.

"Yeah let's figure out who that little fucker is." Steph said.


	5. Who is Tommy Blake?

Mar'i watched in silence as her uncle Tim ran the DNA test for Lian and the new Cheshire.

"I don't get why your dad sent you with these to me? I'm out of the superhero lifestyle." Tim said.

Mar'i shrugged. "It's a personal matter and your family family. Also, you're married to Superboy so you're not really out of the lifestyle." 

"Personal matter? I'm seeing if two people are related; what's going on? Is it another surprise Bruce biological kid?" Tim asked.

Mar'i laughed. Between Damian, Athanasia, and Alina the whole family had enough of Grandpa Bruce's carelessness. Or as her dad, Roy liked to say 'Brucie needs to learn how to put a condom up.' Bruce didn't find Roy to be funny however for some reason her grandma, Talia did.

"No. It's Lian." Mar'i said.

Tim frowned. "Like Lian had a…?" 

"No! No. No. No. No. Cheshire might have a son." Mar'i explained.

"Is it Roy's?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. He's not much older than me. Aunt Cass and Dad say he's about my age if not a little older." 

"Oh. So how's hero life treating you, kiddo?" Tim asked.

Mar'i smiled. "Great! I reformed the Teen Titans!" 

Tim nodded. "That's great. No one's died yet, yeah?" 

"Not yet but Cheshire 2.0 tried to kill Dawn and Don." Mar'i stated.

"Cheshire 2.0?"

"Lian's possible brother." 

"Hmm. Your uncle Jason tried to kill me once. I got over it." Tim nodded.

Mar'i shook her head. "No you didn't, you bring it up every time you two argue." 

"Don't rat me out, you're my favorite half-alien niece." Tim said.

"I'm your only half-alien niece." Mar'i pointed out as the door to Tim's office swung open. 

In came Tim's husband and their daughter. Kon and Cassandra. Cassandra was nine years old and Mar'i found her to be a sweetheart.

"Mar'i! Hi!" Cassandra waved happily.

"Hey Mar'i. How's it going?" 

"I'm working a case right now. I was told to get Tim's help." Mar'i said.

"The assassin guy, right? Heard you and your friends were reforming the Titans." Kon set a large paper bag down.

"What's in there?" Tim asked.

"You've been working a lot so me and Sandra brought you dinner. Didn't know Mars was here but I a lot since I wasn't sure of what you wanted." Kon said, kissing Tim real quick on the lips.

Both Cassandra and Mar'i made fake puking noises. 

"One day you will understand that we're not gross at all." Tim said.

Mar'i rolled her eyes. "How much longer till those DNA tests are done?" 

"Not too much longer but while we're waiting have some food." 

"It's Chinese. And Tim has extra plates and plastic silverware in his cabinet." Kon said.

Mar'i shrugged. "Alright." 

Cassandra sat next to Mar'i on the small couch in Tim's office while they ate. "Helena said she's Robin. I thought you were Robin." 

"I'm Nightstar now. I gave Helena Robin the day before yesterday." 

"Cool. I want to be Supergirl but Daddy said no. That's Lisa's job and I'm too young. But you were Robin when you were younger than me." 

"Uhhh… I'm less human than you and that's not my business." Mar'i said looking over at her uncles who were deep in conversation.

Cassandra huffed. "It's not fair." 

"Yeah but again not my problem." Mar'i shrugged.

A while later Tim handed Mar'i the test results. "Tell Lian that she has a younger brother. And be sure to mention the other match." Tim said.

"The other match?" 

"The kid's father. Thomas Blake." 

"Catman?"

"Yup." 

Lian sat down at the interrogation table. She was in her Red Arrow suit. Her mom was in a prison jumpsuit.

"I have some questions." Lian said. Just another minute and Oracle would have been it safe for her to speak openly.

"About what?" Her mom mused. They always acted like they were playing a cat and mouse game.

"Catman." Lian semi lied. He was the father of her brother.

"Another cat-themed villain. Hmm, I didn't know he was still active." 

And a small beep went off in Lian's ear. "Oracle's online now. Mom, can you tell me about your son. My half brother." 

Jade frowned. "Thomas Blake Jr. I called him Tommy. I stayed with Artemis for a little while after he was born. She told me I should leave the Shadows. Your life was already so dangerous but Tommy? His father wasn't like yours, he was a villain too. And I should have listened to her. You were six, a few months short of being seven when he died." 

"Died?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry I never told you about him. When his father told me of his death… I was heartbroken." Jade was near tears.

"Mom. He's alive." 

"What?"

"Tommy is alive. He's an assassin going by Cheshire." Lian said.

And now Jade was crying. "I thought… he was dead. Thomas told me he was dead." 

"Mom." Lian touched Jade's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"We did a DNA test. It's him." 

Jade shook her head. "I thought he was dead. I was told my baby was dead and yet he wasn't." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry. I should have let you meet him. Maybe your dad would have taken him in and I would have gotten to see him grow up beside you." 

Lian reached over the table and hugged Jade. "Maybe if it's possible… we can arrange a meeting." 

"Lian, that would be great. I would just like to see a photo of him if anything." 

"I'll see what I can do. Time's almost up." 

"I love you, Lian." 

"I love you too mom." Lian pulled away. The beep went off.

"Anything else I can help you with, Red Arrow?" Jade asked.

"No. Thank you ma'am." 

Lucy smiled awkwardly at Talia al Ghul. "Thank you so much for letting me in." 

"You're a friend of my eldest granddaughter. And Bruce's cousin's daughter. Of course, I let you in." Talia said.

"Right. Yeah about them. Well just Mar'i really, she sent me to ask you about a Cheshire 2.0? A son of Jade Nguyen. A Thomas Blake Jr. that is." Lucy said.

Talia shook her head. "No. I knew Jade had a son but he supposedly died years ago." 

"Yeah well he's alive and an assassin." Lucy said.

"Hmm. I'll talk to my sister about it. Maybe she knows something about this. Or can find someone who does." Talia twisted her necklace around her finger.

"Thank you for speaking with me Mrs. Wayne." 

"It's al Ghul-Wayne. Even Bruce has the hyphen. May I ask you something, Lucy?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Why did they send you and not anyone of my family?" Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well. Um. They all seemed uncomfortable with the idea of questioning you about this so I got volunteered by Mar'i to do it."

Talia smiled. "I see. I hope next time you come by it's to spend time with Mar'i instead of hero business." 

"Yeah. See you later, Mrs. al Ghul-Wayne." Lucy nodded as she left.


	6. We Are Family

Three weeks passed by quickly. Cerdian sat in the living room or the tower and smiled. The team was doing great even after their rocky start.

"Carrie. I know you're behind me." They said. Carrie had a tendency to try to sneak up on every member of the team.

Carrie huffed. "You're no fun. So you living here full time now that there's no school?" 

"Not for Atlantis. I still have classes until July." Cerdian said. Atlantean schooling was far different compared to land schooling. For one they only called it an academy and training and classes. Schools were groups of fish nit places of learning. But also it was very fluid. Cerdian only had classes from March to July. And then one class during December. Their parents often tutored them during the rest of the year or they went to a land school for the fall every now and then. When they were fourteen they had spent a whole year at a land school.

"That sucks. I was gonna invite you to Gotham. Show you the places the Bats don't like going in the daylight." Carrie said. Cerdian raised an eyebrow. They weren't a fan of Gotham. They had been to Wayne Manor and the Batcave a few times and each time they felt uncomfortable. The water around there was just polluted way too much. 

"Do they even go out in the daylight?" 

"Signal and whoever gets stuck on day patrol with him do." 

"Aren't you pretty much a bat?" 

"No. The Cats are not Bats except Helena." 

"Hmm. Maybe when I am out of school I'll come." Might as well. Besides Bruce Wayne had started a water cleanup many, many years ago and it was still ongoing so maybe someday they would feel comfortable in Gotham.

"Sounds great." Carrie said and then she was gone. Probably to harass Robbie or Lucy.

Robbie threw Lucy over his shoulder. She landed in front of him. "Remember to use your opponent's skills against them. " 

Lucy laughed. "Wonder Boy. Super strong and semi-immortal. No known weakness." 

"Therefore?" Robbie asked.

"I should prey upon your big ego and fragile masculinity?" Lucy asked as she used her hammer to stand back up.

"My what? My moms raised me right. I don't have a big ego or any fragile masculinity." Robbie huffed as she hit him with her hammer. He stumbled onto the ground.

"You may lack a real weakness however you will always defend your honor. Both a strength and a weakness." Lucy smiled.

Robbie rolled his eyes. She was a smart kid. "You're a brat, you know?" 

"Yeah. Probably because I have to make up for the loss of my childhood innocence." Lucy giggled.

Robbie had to admit that he was glad she was on their side of things. She was a fast learner and an amazing fighter despite her carefree attitude. Although the longer he knew her the more he suspected that her attitude was a cover.

Dawn smiled when Irey picked up. "Hey, Irey!" 

"Dawn, my favorite cousin. How's Titan life treating you?" Irey asked.

"Good. I'm in your old room. It still has some old Flash posters up." 

"Even the one with me?" Irey asked.

Dawn nodded. And Jai but Dawn wasn't gonna bring him up. "When are you coming back to Earth? Rann can't be that much fun." 

"Rann has plenty of lovely girls so maybe never." Irey winked.

"I'm gonna tell Lian you said that." 

"Lian said I can enjoy the scenery all I want but if I cheat on her she'll write my name on an arrow. Speaking of my wonderful girlfriend, how's she doing. She told me she's fine but I don't fully believe her." Irey shrugged.

"She is fine, don't worry. She misses you but I think the Titans are a good distraction. Plus she's a great teacher." Dawn assured her.

Irey smiled. "Good. Well tell Don I said hi, Impulse out!" The screen returned to its normal screensaver. It was the team.

"She worries too much." Lian said from across the room.

"You should have said you were here." Dawn jumped a little.

"Nah, I talked to Irey last night with less clothes." 

"Ew." 

"She's coming back in three weeks." Lian said.

"Oh. Great. I miss her a lot." Dawn frowned. Irey was like an older sister to her. And besides her mom and Linda the only other girl in their family. Irey had been gone for nearly a year now.

"So do I. I worry about her all the time." 

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "How hypocritical of you." 

Lian laughed. "Yeah, whatever, go do some training or something." 

Dawn smirked and ran off.

Tommy sat in the cell. Tommy. That's what they called him. Thomas Blake Jr. was the name they said was his.

He liked it. More so than Cheshire. That's what he had called Tommy. Cheshire 2.0. 

Whenever he got out that man would pay for it. He robbed him of the name and of a family. 

The door of his cell opened. A guard quietly grabbed him and pulled him out.

Tommy let him half drag him to an interrogation room.

"Play nice." The guard told him as he shoved Tommy into the room.

He was shocked to see the original Cheshire, Red Arrow, another one of the heroes he fought, and two men wearing simple masks and civilian clothes.

"Tommy." Cheshire said. 

"I am told you are my mother." He responded.

"Yes. And this is your sister, Lian." Cheshire pointed at Red Arrow who removed her mask.

"Sorry about shooting an arrow at you." Lian said.

"I apologize for throwing a knife at you." Tommy nodded.

"It was a small cut. My uniform needed stitches but I didn't. Anyway, this is my step-sister, Mar'i. And my dad. And my step-dad, Dick." Lian pointed at the other three.

"Hi, I'm not sorry about the star bolt but it's nice to meet you. I'm also called Nightstar." 

"I'm Roy." Lian's dad said.

"I'm Dick." Dick said.

"That's an unfortunate name." 

"I know." Dick said.

"Why are all of you here?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since before your father told me he was dead. Dick called a friend and got me the meeting. Lian wanted to come and Mar'i and Roy came for moral support and to make sure I don't escape." Cheshire said.

"I also arranged for your release." Dick said.

"My release?" 

"Yes. You're a minor and the Tornado Twins and their family have agreed to drop the charges if you can tell us who put you up to it." Dick said.

Tommy smiled. This was his chance. "The man who raised me. He wanted me to prove my worth so he sent me after the Tornado Twins." 

"And his name?" Dick asked.

"David Cain." Tommy said.


End file.
